1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector having a retainer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 6-325814 discloses a connector with a housing that has opposite front and rear ends. Terminal fittings can be inserted the housing from the rear end of the housing. A retainer is mounted on the housing and can be moved at an angle to the terminal inserting direction between a temporary locking position and a main locking position. The terminal fittings can be mounted in the housing or removed from the housing when the retainer is at the temporary locking position. However, removal of the terminal fittings is prevented when the retainer is at the main locking position.
The above-described connector is assembled in steps. More particularly, the retainer is mounted at the temporary locking position in the housing at the site for manufacturing the connector. This sub-assembly of the housing and the retainer then is transported to the site for manufacturing a wire harness. Terminal fittings connected with electric wires are inserted into the housing at the site for manufacturing the wire harness.
Ideally, the retainer will remain at the temporary locking position during transport, and it is unnecessary to displace the retainer to the main locking position to insert the terminal fittings into the housing. Thus the connector can be manufactured at a high efficiency.
A large number of retainer-housing sub-assemblies are transported in boxes or bags to the site for manufacturing the wire harness and there is a possibility that some of these sub-assemblies will collide during transportation. The forces of such collisions may displace some retainers from the temporary locking position to the main locking position. Thus, it is necessary to return the retainer to the temporary locking position. Accordingly, there is a demand for an improvement of the construction of the conventional connector.
The invention has been completed in view of the above-described situation. Therefore it is an object of the invention to prevent a retainer from being pushed inadvertently from a temporary locking position to a main locking position.